A Hunter's Chronicles
by Domain627
Summary: His Sacred Gear was both a blessing and a curse... With it, the smell of blood was now intoxicating and urges him to hunt to bring out the beast within him. For the sake of his master however, he keeps himself in check as he struggles to master the double-edged sword which was his power... This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **A Hunter's Chronicle – Chapter 1**

* * *

In Japan lies the ordinary town of Kuoh. It was nighttime and everything was relatively peaceful.

However, it didn't apply to an abandoned factory in a secluded area outside the town. While it appeared quiet from the building, there was actually a fight within its walls lasting for some time now.

In the loading area of the factory stood two figure and between them were puddles of blood, staining the floor. Despite the only illumination in the room was moonlight, they have trouble seeing each other.

"What are you…?!"

A beast-like figure shouted out as he struggled to breath from to his injuries.

Across his body were multiple lacerations and patches of dried blood. Despite the wounds that would fell an ordinary man, he remains on his feet.

"Isn't obvious?"

In front of him was a young man wearing a black duster coat. He also wore a pair of rugged grey leather boots and gauntlets. However, he also wore a grey bandana and a black tricorn, leaving only the upper part of his face and a bit of his black hair visible.

In his right hand was a serrated saw-like weapon, which was drenched in blood. The man's clothing was also drenched in blood, but it was his enemy's and not his own.

"I am a hunter… and you are my prey."

The man's blood red eyes appeared to glow as he pointed his weapon at the Stray Devil, who only roared in anger. The Stray Devil quickly charged at him with the intent to kill.

"Reckless…"

The man dodges to the right of the Stray's charge and retaliated by slashing his side with his saw; its teeth tearing into flesh. The Stray roared in pain as blood seep from his new wound.

"Ah, the smell… Fresh blood." The man muttered out in a relaxed tone as he inhaled deeply. "So relieving… But I can control myself unlike you."

"You!"

The Stray growled as he turned towards the man unleashed a barrage of fists, but the man managed to dodged all the attacks with ease much to his frustration.

After rolling away from an overhead strike from the Stray, the man swung his weapon to his right which activated a mechanism which turned the sawblade upwards; becoming a long-handled cleaver.

Before the Stray react, the man struck him with the cleaver with such force that it became lodged into his shoulder.

Letting go of his weapon, the man jumped back from the Stray, who was attempting to pull the cleaver out.

Wasting no time, the man raised his left arm in front of him as a unique breach-loading blunderbuss materialized in his hand. Pulling the trigger, a volley of rounds was fired from the barrel and it struck the Stray in the stomach.

Knocked back on the ground, the Stray Devil squirmed in agony as he lied on its back in a puddle of its own blood.

"No…" The Stray cried as blood flowed from his from mouth.

He attempted to get up, but no longer had feeling in his legs; few of the rounds manage to strike his spine.

Seeing that his enemy was down, the man breathed deeply to take in the scent of blood in the air as his eyes glowed momentarily. He quickly recomposed himself as he narrowed his eyes at the Stray

Reloading his blunderbuss with a silver round, the man approached his downed foe and pulled out his weapon from the Stray's shoulder.

The Stray felt the pain of the cleaver's removal, but barely made a noise as his life begun to ebb away. Moments later, he watched as the man placed the tip of the blunderbuss's barrel on his head.

"Another successful hunt..."

The man said as he cocked the hammer of his blunderbuss and pulled the trigger. Soon, a loud bang echoed throughout the interior of the factory; the hunter swiftly finishing off his prey.

* * *

It was now morning and Kuoh was lively as everyone was preparing for their regular routine. For many teenagers, it was time for school.

They were making their way to Kuoh Academy, a former all-girls private school which recently became a co-ed school. As of now, the student body has more girls than boys; many of the latter thought it was going to be paradise.

While many of the students were already inside, there was one still waiting outside the gate; leaning on the wall. His name was Gael Arisato, a 3rd year student and was amongst the first boys to enroll at Kuoh Academy and was said to half Japanese and half European.

Despite this, he was rather popular with many of the female students due to his looks and the fact he was also a high-ranking student; both intelligent and athletic.

It also resulted in being disliked by much of the males in the school, but Gael merely ignore their remarks. There were few that dare to pick a fight with him, but they learn the hard way why that Gael isn't to be trifled with.

"What taking her so long?" Gael muttered as he continued to wait for someone close to him to arrive. It was then he finally caught sight of her with dark brown eyes.

She was easily recognizable due to her beautiful appearance and long crimson-colored hair, more than enough to turn anyone's' head.

Upon seeing each other, they both smiled as they greeted one another.

"Morning Gael."

"Morning Rias."

Another thing that is well known about Gael throughout Kuoh Academy was that he was the childhood friend of one of the school's Two Great Ladies; Rias Gremory.

"How was your errand last night?" Rias asked him. "Everything went well I hope?"

"You know me." Gael replied. "I always get the job done."

With that done, the two students walked side by side as they passed through the school gate and made their way toward the building.

They soon heard chatter above and they look up to see their fellow students watching from an open window on the second floor of the school.

Gael sighed as this always happen every morning. All the students would stop what they are doing and turn to look at them whenever they approach.

He turned to Rias and saw that she gazing at a male student, one he was familiar with and not in a good way.

'Issei Hyoudou.' Gael thought with a frown.

Issei was infamous throughout the female student body for being the most perverted student around and he wasn't alone. He was friends with two other students who were equally as perverted as he was and they were soon known as the Perverted Trio.

Gael recalled the run-ins he had with the Perverted Trio, which started from their first year in Kuoh Academy. Having a knack of catching them in their perverted acts, Gael either personally deal with them or let the girls handle them.

Unsurprisingly, it made him more popular with the girls while becoming despised by the Perverted Trio. Ultimately, he was deemed the Hunter of Kuoh Academy.

'I hope he is going to be worth the trouble Rias.'

When school ended for today, many students were going home except a few. Gael was amongst those few and was walking towards the old schoolhouse of Kuoh Academy, which was converted to a clubhouse a few years ago.

The club in question was the Occult Research Club, who many students would find strange if not the fact it was lead by Rias and its few members were actually amongst the most popular in the student body, which Gael was also a member of.

Upon reaching the building and climbing the stairs to the second floor, he scanned through each of the doors before finding the right door leading to the clubroom.

Opening the door, Gael entered into a Victorian-era style room with a variety of furniture and objects related to occultism. The thing that stands out the most in the room was a large detailed symbol at the center.

Quickly scanning the room, he saw Rias looking outside from an open window. She turned to see who opened the door and smiled who it was.

"Gael."

She said in a happy tone as he approached and stood by her as they both looked out the window.

"Rias, when are we going to Issei the truth what happened to him a few nights ago?" Gael questioned her.

"I'm still trying to find the best time to reveal the truth to him." Rias replied. "Doubting my decision to reincarnate him?"

"No." Gael shook his head. "I'll admit that I'm a bit surprised that you taken up an interest in him due to his perversion. Still, I know you and I'll trust your judgement."

"His pervertedness is an interesting aspect to him don't you think?" Rias merely giggled at Gael's response. "I know that you and Issei have a lot of run-ins in the past, but I am sure you two can get along in time. Think of him like an idiotic brother of yours."

"A perverted idiotic brother... I'll be blunt that I am not going to be very comfortable working alongside someone like him." He said. "The same goes with him getting along with me."

Little did the students in Kuoh Academy know that a few amongst them are not human, but Devils. Rias and Gael were among the secret minority that are hiding themselves in plain sight as humans.

It was then Gael raised another important question to Rias regarding Issei.

"What type of Sacred Gear he has that would attract the attention of Fallen Angels? Especially one that would go as far to trick him into a date just to kill him?"

"I am not sure Gael. But I had to use the rest of my Pawn pieces on him, so it must be quite powerful."

"Seems you would have another powerful Pawn to serve you. I hope you don't forget about me."

"Don't be like that Gael." Rias said as she smiled." You will always be important to me no matter what."

"Yeah, I know." Gael said as he relaxed his expression. "I always wonder how you were able to convince your brother to trade me to you those years ago.

Rias giggled before she asked him a question of her own.

"Anything in particular of the Stray you hunted?"

Gael took a deep breath as he explained what happen last night.

"Like you said, the Stray was indeed in the abandoned factory. He prefers to use brute strength and was quite reckless. He did put up a fight, but I successfully eliminated him. Thought it took some time for me to clean up the mess."

"I wish we didn't have to deal with so much clients last night." Rias said with a frown. "Then we could have accompanied you against the Stray."

Knowing how worrisome Rias could be whenever she had to send out on dangerous tasks alone, he made a comforting smile.

"I am stronger than I look and can easily take care of myself. So have more faith in me Rias."

"I know, but…" She sadly said. "The curse is still active and I do not wish for you to fight alone without support. I know you eliminated Strays by yourself in the past before, but still..."

Gael then placed his hand on Ria's shoulder to ease her worries.

"I didn't lose control of myself back then and I don't intend to anytime soon. I will find a way to defeat this twisted affinity for blood that my Sacred Gear cursed me with…"

Gael as the last part in a somewhat pained tone. It was then she wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him into a hug.

"I know you can master your Sacred Gear and overcome its curse. But I always feared that one day, the curse would drive you to do something you would regret…"

Rias said as she tightened her arms around Gael's waist.

"So please Gael, do what you can to not lose yourself to the urges. I don't want to see you gave in to bloodlust and lose yourself…"

She quietly pleaded to him, which Gael responded by wrapping his arms over her waist.

"Rias, no matter what, I will fight to the bitter end against the curse. Even if I can't break the curse, I will ensure that I am in control of it and not the other way around. Besides, I also promised that I will stay by your side, didn't I?"

"Yes." Rias muttered as she placed her chin on Gael's right shoulder, which he returned the gesture by the doing the same.

They stayed like this for a few moments before they were interrupted by a voice coming from the door.

"Ara Ara."

Gael and Rias quickly let go of each other and turned to who it was, which was a beautiful girl with her long black hair tied into a ponytail.

She was Akeno Himejima, another Great Lady alongside Rias and her best friend as well. She was also the Queen in Rias's peerage.

"Don't mind me, please continue."

"Not if the mood is already ruined Akeno." He muttered quietly as Rias was attempting to keep her blush under control.

The Queen merely giggled as she approached Gael and much to his surprise, quickly enveloped him in a hug.

"What are you doing?" Rias showed her annoyance at what Akeno was doing to her first Pawn.

"You are not the only worried about Gael-kun Buchou." The Queen as she nuzzled Gael's cheek. "I too can't bear the thought of him losing himself and abandoning us."

"Were you eavesdropping Akeno?" Gael questioned as he freed himself from the Queen's hug much to her disappointment.

"My apologies Gael-kun, but we notice you two were having a moment and wanted to see how it would go."

"We?"

Gael looked behind to see two other people at the door. One was a young handsome man with short blonde hair and beside him was a young petite girl with short white hair with a cat-shaped hair clip.

"Kiba, Koneko, not you too." Rias may be affectionate to her servants, but she would like some privacy when having moments with Gael.

Kiba Yuuto was Kuoh Academy's Prince by the female student body, but there were girls who argue that Gael was equal or better than him. Beside him was Koneko Toujou, which many student consider her the school's mascot.

They were also part of Rias's peerage; her Knight and Rook respectively.

"Sorry Buchou." Kiba apologize to his King before turning to Gael.

"I am glad that you are alright Gael-sempai. I was worried that the Stray would be too much for you to handle yourself. Glad I was wrong."

"You already know what I am capable of Kiba, so I would appreciate you didn't doubt my skills."

Gael said to the Knight as he then noticed Koneko approaching him.

"I am glad as well." She then wrapped her arms around Gael, which slightly startled Rias and Akeno. "I too don't want to lose Nii-chan to madness."

Gael smiled as he rubbed the top of her head as she let him go.

"You don't need to worry." Gael stated as he turned to everyone in clubroom, retaining his smile. "You are my family and I will never abandon any of you."

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko could smile warmly at Gael, the one who played an important role in each of their lives.

* * *

After having a brief meeting, the Occult Research Club went their separate ways late in the afternoon. While they had a number of contracts to deal with, Gael chose to remain in standby just in case another incident like last night occurs again.

It was now nighttime and Gael was currently resting in his apartment, which was spacious and had plenty of modern comforts ranging from a widescreen television to a high-end computer. Usually, Gael would use them when he finished his homework and studies, but that was not the case today.

Gael was sitting on the couch as he lifted his right forearm and gazed upon the back of his hand. As a precaution, there was a ward in the apartment which prevents anyone from seeing or hearing anything supernatural inside.

He narrowed his eyes as he begun to channel the power of his Sacred Gear to manifest one of his weapons. His eyes turned blood-red and on the back of his right hand then appeared a glowing blood-red mark; an upside-down claw with a dot at the bottom. Soon, a wrapped handle soon appeared which Gael grabbed as the rest of the weapon appeared.

In Gael's hand was the Saw Cleaver, one of his favourite melee weapons out of many and the same one he used last night against the Stray.

"Paleblood Echoes… I will break your curse." He whispered as he slides his fingers on the side of the saw's teeth.

Paleblood Echoes, a Sacred Gear of unknown origin and it plagued Gael to this day. While it granted him many abilities such as the ability to manifest strange weapons, Paleblood Echoes cursed him as well. The curse was an unnatural sensation that Gael would feel whenever he sees or smells blood of any kind.

The sight of blood would be disturbingly pleasant to him, the smell of blood of would be strangely fragrant to him and the taste of blood would be sickeningly sweet to him.

When he was younger, he was deeply afraid of his Sacred Gear. Scraping what information could be found about it, he learned that the few known wielders ended up succumbing to bloodlust in some point of their lives and transformed to bloodthirsty beasts.

The last known wielder was an powerful exorcist devoted to the Church a hundred years ago, but he too fell to the curse and after that, Paleblood Echoes was never seen again. But it did surface again and within Gael, who at the time feared of his fate of becoming a mindless monster in the end.

However, Rias and her family refuse to give up on him and after careful observation of Paleblood Echoes, they found an loophole to exploit. With it, they gave Gael a specialized training regime which in the end, helped him in resisting the curse of his Sacred Gear while making use of its properties.

While Gael wasn't able to rid himself of the unnatural sensations, he was able to at least stop it from clouding his thoughts.

As of now, he is the one in control of his Sacred Gear and not the other way around.

Gael was about to activate the Saw Cleaver's secondary function when he felt a familiar feeling as he turns right to see a red glowing seal appear on the floor.

In a few moments, the seal glowed brightly and there appeared his master Rias.

"Ah Rias, did anything come up that I need to attend to?" Gael asked as he dematerialized his weapon and his eyes returned to normal.

"No Gael, I wanted to see how you are doing." Rias replied as she sat down on the couch to his right. "I see you were looking into that Saw Cleaver."

She sighed as a slight frown appeared on her face. "I can't understand why you would still use it despite having more appealing weapons in your disposal."

"Appealing to the eyes you mean. It may look brutal, but you and I can't deny its effectiveness."

Gael remarked as he scooted closer to his King.

"I just wish that your weapons that Hunter's Echoes provided you wasn't so uncomfortable to look at."

Rias then laid her head on Gael's shoulder and soon, a smile returned to her face. Gael in turn made a relaxed sigh as he enjoyed how close they were.

"This reminds me back when we were still children back in the Underworld."

"Indeed."

As she closed her eyes, Rias recalled back to her childhood during her time in the Underworld, where Gael at the time didn't like to be away from her. They would always play together, study together and watch their favourite shows together. He always treated her as who she was and not one of nobility.

Originally, Gael was originally part of Sirzechs's peerage, her older brother. He was special despite being a Pawn for he reincarnated with a Mutation Piece, which only one out of ten Devils are said to possess such a valuable piece.

Sirzech was considered extraordinarily lucky back then when he first gained his Evil Pieces since he ended up obtaining two Mutation Pieces.

When she finally received her Evil Pieces, she discussed with him if it was possible to trade Gael to her. There were plenty of concerns among the Devils about the trade though due to Gael's mysterious Sacred Gear and the dangers it could pose.

In the end though, Sirzechs agreed to her sister's wishes and thus Gael became her first Piece.

He always stood by her side and was always there to help her when she needed it. Even when Akeno and Koneko joined the peerage and he spend time with them, Gael always find the time to be hang out with her.

As they grew older, she soon realized her feelings for Gael, but a chain of events made it difficult to reveal it to him. It became more complicated when she learned that Akeno and Koneko were becoming closer to him as well.

While her first Pawn retain a strong bond with her, he also developed a similar bond with both her Queen and Rook. Rias could tell that the former developed a crush on him and the latter appeared to treat him as an older sibling. However, she also notice that the two were trying to further deepen their bond with Gael over the years.

While there were moments where the three ended up bickering for Gael's attention, he would always try to placate them and spend time with them. Even so, he always treats Akeno and Koneko with the same care and consideration as he does for her.

'Gael...' Rias thought in her mind as she enjoyed his shoulder.

Unlike many human societies across the Earth, Devils have no qualms have with polygamy and some even encouraged their fellow kind to follow such a practice. Even though Gael never said anything about it, Rias was sure that he was at least tempted by the idea especially since how close he is to herself, Akeno and Koneko.

Even though Rias's selfish side wanted Gael to be hers and hers alone, another side of her was telling her she would have to make such a compromise when the time comes.

Devils were selfish beings after all.

As she continued to think further into the subject, Rias then felt her senses flare up; signalling her that one of her servants was in trouble.

Rias soon realized who it was as she quickly opened her eyes and got off the couch.

"Is there something wrong Rias?"

Gael asked with concern as he stood up to face his King.

"Issei is in trouble." Gael frowned as he heard the news from her. "Come with me."

"Understood. Let me get into my attire first."

Raised his right hand as the symbol appeared again, Gael's body was then covered with a blood-red aura as his eyes also changed into the same color. Moments later, he was no longer wearing his school uniform and wore instead the outfit he wore against he Stray last night; his Hunter outfit.

"There is no need to wear for this occasion Gael."

"Sorry, but force of habit."

Rias sighed, but retained her smile as she then channeled her magic to teleport them to where Issei was.

* * *

As for Issei, he was running for his life.

He has left his friend's house and was going back home when he caught sight of a man wearing suit in front of him. The man then asked who his master, which the Issei couldn't understand.

Feeling the killing intent emitting from the man, he chose to flee and thought himself safe when he reached the town's park.

It was not the case as he soon felt chills throughout his body. He turned to see the same man as before behind him with a pair of black wings on his back.

The sight remained of the dream had, where Yuuma Amano, his girlfriend grew a pair of black wings and the killed him with a spear of light.

Just before he could do anything, the man raised his hand and much to Issei's shock, light channeled into his hand and formed into a spear.

Before Issei knew, he was pierced in the stomach by the spear and soon dropped to his knees.

Blood poured from his mouth as he struggled to pull the spear out, but it only burned his hands as he felt his insides being on fire. Issei cried in pain as the man channeled another spear to finish him off.

Just before the man could deliver the blow, a bang echoed to his right as his hand was struck by a bullet.

The bullet shattering the shaft the spear as it went through his palm. The man grabbed onto his bleeding hand as he felt a burning sensation.

"Don't you dare harm him." The man turned to see it was Gael, who was pointing an ornate, breach-loading pistol in his left hand.

"You…"

The man growled as he then noticed Rias stepping out of the shadows and now stood between him and Issei.

"Crimson hair… You must be from the House of Gremory…" He said as he glared at Rias in anger. "And you just let your servant attack me?"

"My name is Rias Gremory. My apologies Fallen Angel, but he doesn't tolerate anyone harming his fellow servants."

She replied as she gestured to Gael.

"And nether do I. If you are try to hurt this boy, I will not hold back."

"So, this boy belongs to you and this town is part of your territory as well." While the Fallen Angel said calmly, Rias and Gael could still feel the hate in his voice. "I apologize for today, but I advise you not to let your servant out alone. Someone like me might hunt him down while having a walk."

"Appreciate for the advice to my master, but this town is under her surveillance." Gael stated as he kept his eyes and weapon on the Fallen Angel. "Interfere again and you will find yourself the one being hunted."

The Fallen Angel then spread his wings as he flew into the air.

"The same applies to you as well. My name is Donaseek. I hope we don't cross paths again."

After giving a glare at Gael, he then disappeared in the sky as Rias went to check on Issei who fell consciousness due to his injury.

"How is he?" Gael questioned as he went to Rias's side as he dematerialized his pistol.

"His wound is pretty bad and also lost plenty of blood." She then turned to her Pawn. "He would need your…"

"I know." Gael then placed his right hand in his pocket and took out a small vial with a needle; filled with a red fluid.

Kneeling down, Gael then injected the contents of the vial into Issei's arm. The boy groaned as he felt the pain in his body slowly die down as the wound inflicted on him begun to close.

As for the vial itself, it then vanished without a trace within his hand.

"He is now stabilized, but it will not be enough to fully threat him."

"Don't worry." Rias stated as she touched Issei's shoulder. "I will take him back to his home and handle the rest. It shouldn't take too long."

"Very well." Gael then channeled his magic to teleport himself back to his apartment. "I hope Issei can handle it when we explained the truth tomorrow."

"I'm sure he well. Have a good night Gael."

"Same for you Rias."

With that, they teleported away from the park. Tomorrow was going to be interesting day indeed for them when they will introduce their true selves to their newest family member.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **(April 23, 2017)**

 **My interest in Bloodborne was renewed when I replayed it a few days back. It was then I had this idea that I needed to get out of my system, so I ended up writing this. This will either be a one-shot or I may write more in the future.**

 **I like to note I was on the spur of the moment when I got this idea and wrote this. This story could either be a good piece of work on my part or the poorest one I made yet. Either way, I will let you readers be the judges of that.**

* * *

 **Update:**

 **(Jan 16, 2018)**

 ** **Since I'm taking a break from writing Dragonborn to Vanadis, I was looking through my other stories and see which one I try to update instead**. When I read through this story again, I not only made a number of tweaks to this chapter, but also written a second chapter as well. ******A Hunter's Chronicle is finally no longer a one-shot as of now.****

 ** ** **When I first wrote A Hunter's Chronicle, I was under the experience of a spur of inspiration and didn't give much thought how it would play in the end.****** ** ** ** ** ** **I'm pleased to see that this story is as of now seen in a positive light and I hope to keep it that way in the future.************


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **A Hunter's Chronicle – Chapter 2**

* * *

It was another school day at Kuoh Academy and Gael was waiting outside the gate for Rias as usual. However, he knows that she isn't coming here alone since she was with Issei last night as she was treating his injuries.

Thanks to the incident with the Fallen Angel last night, it was clear that today was the day that Issei learns the full truth from Rias that he is no longer human.

After waiting for a few minutes, he was soon greeted by an approaching Rias and as expected, Issei was with her and was holding onto her bag.

"Morning Gael."

"Morning Rias."

Gael greeted the former before doing the same to latter, who was no shaking in his shoes upon seeing the last person he wanted to meet early in the morning.

"Oh, morning Issei."

"Ah! M-M-Morning G-Gael-sempai!"

Issei paled as he greeted back his sempai anxiously. With Gael's reputation as the Hunter of Kuoh Academy, he and his friends feared him just as much as they hated him.

"So, did anything happen this morning?"

"N-nothing that concerns you!"

Despite his attempts to keep a calm façade, Issei was deep-down horrified of what Gael would do to him if he ever discovers what really happened.

'If Gael-sempai learns that I seen Rias-sempai's naked body, he's going to kill me!'

Issei had an interesting morning for when he woke up from bed, Rias was laying next to him nude. It was an amazing sight for a pervert like him, but he recalled that she claimed to him that she was a Devil and also his master.

As strange and disturbing as that was, Issei was more focused on something he viewed more pressing and that was the possibility of running for his dear life from a vengeful Gael.

"Is that so..."

Unknown to Issei, Gael already had a good idea what happened this morning and that Rias told him last night she was going to treat his wound.

As her childhood friend, he knows very well of her quirks and for one, Rias isn't shy with her body like most girls. Not only that, she also have a habit of sleeping time-to-time without a stich of clothing.

With that said, he isn't very comfortable of Rias sleeping next to a pervert, especially if her habit ended up kicking in.

"Easy now Gael." Rias said to him. "Issei didn't do anything wrong this morning."

Issei couldn't help but shed tears of relief at his beautiful sempai's words. If only Rias could talk Gael into at least go easy on him and his friends during their future perverted escapades.

"If you say so Rias. Let's get to class." Gael sighed as he, Rias and Issei then walk through the school gate, where they caught the attention of the students still outside.

While they were happy to see Gael and Rias, the students found the sight of Issei walking alongside the school idols to be beyond their wildest expectations.

"Oh my god, why someone like him walking alongside Rias-sempai and Gael-sempai..."

"Why is Gael-sempai letting that pervert walk with Rias-sempai?!"

"Maybe he is toying with Hyoudou or something?"

"Don't worry! Gael-kun will not let him lay a finger on Rias-oneesama!"

Gael only sighed at the students' comments and he couldn't blame them due to Issei's poor reputation as a pervert.

It was only when the three reached the entrance of the building that they parted ways. Before they did, Rias told Issei that she will stand someone to get him after school.

While unsure what his sempai meant, Issei kept it in mind as he went to his classroom.

* * *

It was now the end of school and the students were either preparing to go home or staying behind to do their after-school activities.

Issei and his friends, Matsuda and Motohama were still in their classroom along with most of their classmates when two students went up to them.

"Hi there. How are you doing?"

The three perverted students turned to see it was Kiba, who they deeply dislike for his good looks and popularity with the girls. They were about to respond when they saw that he wasn't alone.

"Yeah. How are you three perverts doing?"

"Ga-Gael-sempai!"

Issei, Matsuda and Motohama fearfully cried out at the same time upon seeing him, who chuckled lightly at their reaction.

As for the girls that were in the classroom, they were squealing in joy at the sight of the two most popular boys in Kuoh Academy; the Prince and the Hunter respectively.

"What are you doing here? We didn't do anything wrong today." Issei hastily said to Gael while his friends nodded in agreement.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Kiba assured him. "He saw me when I was coming here and decided to accompany me."

"For what?"

"I been sent here by Rias Gremory-senpai."

Upon hearing that, Issei soon remembered what Rias said to him before; she would send someone to get him.

"Ok... What do you want with me?" Issei asked.

"I want you to follow me." Kiba replied, which didn't go well with the girls in the classroom.

"No! For Kiba-kun to walk alongside with that vulgar Hyoudou! Protect him Gael-kun!"

"Please Gael-Kun! Stay close to Kiba-kun and don't let him get corrupted by that pervert!"

"I will not to agree with a Kiba-kun x Hyoudou pair! A Kiba-kun x Gael-kun pair however..."

"They're spouting nonsense." Issei muttered in annoyance as he got up from his seat while his friends were too dumbfounded to do anything.

'That I can agree. Especially that last statement...' Gael thought as he accompanied him and Kiba out of the classroom and onwards to the old schoolhouse.

Navigating the interior of building, they then arrived at the door which leads to Occult Research Club.

"Buchou, I have brought him. I also have Gael-sempai with me."

Kiba said through the door as he waits for approval, which was soon granted.

"Come in."

Upon entering the room with Kiba and Gael behind him, Issei looked around in awe for he never seen a room like this before. It was then he saw Koneko sitting on one of the sofas and was focused on her plate of youkan.

"Enjoying your sweets Koneko?"

Hearing Gael's voice, she switched her attention from her youkan to him, Kiba and Issei.

"Oh, this is Issei-kun." Kiba introduced Issei to the petit girl, who bowed her head in response.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Issei greeted her as well, but notice that she was now paying attention to Gael.

"Hello Nii-chan." She greeted him with a small smile before returning back to her youkan.

"Nii-chan?"

Issei was flabbergasted since he heard around school that Koneko was usually quiet and emotionless. Then again, he recalled rumors that despite that, Gael managed to form a sibling-like bond with her.

Just as Issei turned his head towards Gael with envy in his eyes, he then heard the noise of a running shower in the room.

'A shower?!'

"Really Rias? At a time like this..."

Gael muttered quietly as he shook his head, which Issei failed to notice for he was more focused on the shower itself, which was then turned off.

"Buchou, here are your clothes."

"Thank you, Akeno."

Behind the curtain was the silhouette of a girl with an impressive figure and she was in the process of changing into her clothes. It was very clear to Issei that it was Rias behind the curtain and he couldn't help but stare at her with a lecherous face.

Unfortunately for Issei, Gael quickly caught on to what he was doing and glared at him. He then expressed his displeasure by walking up to him and pitching his nose tightly.

"Control yourself while I am here, Issei."

Gael scolded the pervert, who immediately stopped staring at Rias's silhouette and was now struggling to free himself from the Hunter's grip.

"G-Gael-sempai... Please..."

"Best to behave yourself when near Nii-Chan." Koneko coldly said to Issei as she continues to snack on her youkan.

"Gael, would you please let go of Issei's nose?"

Rias told him just as she open the curtains and revealed herself; wearing her uniform while her hair has yet to fully dry from the shower.

"Very well." He complied and let go of the pervert's nose. "By the way, you should have taken a shower early in the morning instead of doing it here."

"I'm sorry, but I stayed the night at Issei's place." Rias said. "I haven't gotten a chance to take a shower, so I did it here."

"Stayed the night at Issei's place?"

Gael repeated her words as he turned his gaze towards Issei, who paled at the fact that his sempai dropped what was in his eyes a bombshell and it was right in front of Gael himself.

Even though Gael knows what happened last night and that his master wouldn't approve of him hurting her second Pawn, he can at least play around with the now-scared pervert for a bit.

"You are sure nothing that concerns me happened this morning? Especially in bed?"

"Please Gael-sempai, hear me out! I swear that I didn't know Rias-sempai was in my room when I woke up!"

Issei pleaded as he hastily waved his hands in front of him, who was looking at him like predator toying with his prey.

"He's right." Rias said in full support of his claim. "You should have seen the look on his face at the time."

"I can only imagine..."

Gael muttered out when he felt someone's arms wrap around his neck, which was followed up by a soft sensation on his back.

"Ara ara. Don't be such a bully to our junior Gael-kun. Then again, you were always protective of Buchou."

Turning his head, he saw with the corner of his eyes that it was Akeno, whose face was very close to his own, which made him blush a little. Upon seeing what the Queen was doing him, Rias and Koneko twitched their eyes a few times in annoyance.

'Of all the boys that enrolled here, it had to be someone like him!'

It was clearly known in school that the Hunter was already close to both the Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. There were even rumors circulating around that from was dating Rias or Akeno in secret.

Issei already know that Gael is very close to Rias, but to see Akeno interact with him in such affectionate manner made the young boy fume with envy.

"Okay, I get it Akeno."

Gael told her as he gently patted her arms that is around his neck. Getting the message, Akeno releases him from her hug and then walked up to Issei to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Akeno Himejima. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." She greeted him politely, which he then nervously greeted her back.

Seeing that Issei was now introduced to everyone in the clubroom, Rias saw it was now time to explain the real reason why she brought him to the clubroom.

* * *

"Issei, welcome to the Occult Research Club."

As Rias started the meeting, everyone took a seat on the sofas as Akeno gave Issei a cup of tea before sitting down as well.

"I will get straight to the point." Rias stated. "We are all Devils."

As expected for someone who lived an otherwise ordinary life, Issei's expression became one of disbelief.

"I can see that you find all this hard to believe. That's understandable." Gael said. "However, you recall that were attacked by man with black wings last night."

Issei was startled for he first assumed that was nothing more than a dream.

It was then Rias gave him a brief history about the Fallen Angels, Devils and Angels. She also stated that the Occult Research Club a merely a front for her activities when dealing with the supernatural.

Even so, Issei still found trouble grasping the fact and was trying to find a reasonable explanation about all this.

"Yuuma Amano."

Upon saying that name, Rias has gotten Issei's full attention especially when she provided him with a photo of his so-called girlfriend. It was shocking for him for what photos he had of her vanished without a trace and his friends told him they never heard of her before.

Every bit of detail that Rias was telling him was more difficult to comprehend than the last. It was shocking for Issei to learn that Yuuma was actually an Fallen Angel who killed him during their date at the park because he possessed a Sacred Gear; a power which he was apparently born with.

When Rias provide some help to Issei in unleashing his Sacred Gear, it appeared as a red scale-like gauntlet with a green jewel.

'Strange... There is was more to the Sacred Gear than meets the eye.'

Gael mentally noted as he gazes upon the gauntlet that covers much of Issei's left hand and forearm.

When it came to Issei asking how he survived Yuuma's attempt on his life, Rias finally revealed the truth. When he was mortally wounded by the Fallen Angel back then, he was unaware that the leaflet he had with him was the very key to his survival.

Reacting to his last thoughts, the leaflet then allowed Rias to be summoned to the park and next to Issei. Upon seeing that he was possessor of a Sacred Gear and that he was on the verge of death, she decided to save his life.

While Issei died as a human in the park, he was reborn by Rias as a Devil; more actually her newest servant.

He quickly realized that he was indeed no longer human when everyone in the clubroom revealed their Devil wings, which in turn caused his own to appear as well.

As shocking as it was for him, Issei soon learned that it isn't all that bad being a Devil.

"Are you serious!?" He cried out. "I can build my own harem!?"

Moments ago, Rias was providing additional information about Devil when she begun to talk about peerages, where a high-ranking Devil can have their own servants who obey his or her every whim.

"Uoooooooooooooooooh! Being a Devil rocks!" Issei yelled in a fit of excitement.

'I knew this was going to happen.' Gael could only shake his head while crossing his arms. 'Still, he is taking this much better than I could have imagined...'

He watched Issei accept his new life as a Devil and Ria's servant with utmost enthusiasm before her openly declared his cherished goal to everyone in the clubroom,

"I am going to become a Harem King!"

Upon saying that without hesitation, he heard someone cough and everyone turned to see it came from Gael.

"To think I have to see you like a perverted idiotic brother..."

"Hey!"

Issei obliviously didn't like his sempai's comment of him one bit, but the others couldn't help find it amusing and laughed for a bit at his expense.

* * *

Several days has now passed since Issei joined the Occult Research Club and embraced his new life as a Devil, but his debut was rough at best.

After handing out summoning leaflets for the past few nights, he finally had the opportunity of doing actual work; signing contracts with humans. However, it was apparent that his demonic energy was so low that the magic circle in the clubroom failed to teleport him to the client's home.

At the time, Issei felt himself being jabbed by Gael when he explained to him that even a Devil child could activate a magic circle and that this was the first time that something like this happen.

It was also apparent that Issei became the first Devil to bike his way to a client, which didn't make him feel good for he cried as he left the clubroom. Despite having positive feedback in the end, Issei failed have his contract signed and the same thing happened with his second attempt.

Things then got more complicated when he and the others then learned this morning that Issei ended up meeting a young nun in the park and went as far to guide her to the town's church.

'She's really going at it.' Gael thought as he waited patiently outside the clubroom.

It was now after school and Rias was in the process of scolding Issei for his actions regarding the nun. While it was kind gesture, Devils are vulnerable to anything holy or related to light and the fact that there is still bad blood between them and the Church.

Gael couldn't blame that Rias was being strict with Issei since the former cares dearly for her servants and that the latter is still relatively new to being a Devil.

"Buchou is still lecturing Issei-kun?"

He turned to his right and saw it was Akeno speaking to him in a whisper, so she doesn't interrupt Rias.

Despite his senses, Gael always wondered how she was able sneak up on him so easily.

"That she is." He whispered. "Is there something you need to report to her?"

"Yes. We received orders from the Archduke to..."

"Hunt." He quietly finished Akeno's sentence as his eyes narrowed. "Strays..."

"Gael, I don't wish for you to go alone like last time." The Queen placed her hand on the Pawn's right shoulder. "I hope that we all could hunt together like we always should."

"I would like that as well." Gael nodded his head just as the voices from the clubroom started to quiet down; meaning Rias finished her lecture.

Slowly opening the door, he and Akeno then entered the clubroom as Rias and Issei turned their attention on them.

"Akeno, Gael, what is it?" Rias asked as she notice the serious expression on their faces.

"We received an order from the Archduke."

"We are to hunt."

Akeno and Gael said respectively to their King, whose expression soon turned serious. When everyone has gathered, the Queen explained that there are two Stray Devils running lose at the outskirts of town and were luring humans into an abandoned building so they could eat them.

After giving Issei a brief lesson regarding Stray Devils, the danger they pose and how it is the duty of Devils to eliminate them, everyone in the clubroom then entered the magic circle and teleported to begin their hunt.

* * *

"This is the place..."

Gael told everyone as they all approached the abandoned building where the two Stray Devils are said to be in.

"Stench of blood."

Koneko muttered out as she covered her nose with her hand. Gael in the other hand took a deep breath before he made a sigh of pleasure.

Issei however found his sempai's action to be a bit disturbing. Hearing what Koneko said, it almost appears to him that Gael enjoyed such a smell.

"What's with him?"

"It's his Sacred Gear."

Kiba stated, which surprised him since he never expected his sempai to be also a possessor of a Sacred Gear.

"You're alight?"

"I'm fine Rias... Just recomposing myself." Gael replied before he raised his right hand as the symbol of Paleblood Echoes appeared on it. "Better dress myself for the hunt."

Issei was startled to see that Gael's dark brown eyes begun to turn blood-red as an aura of the same color slowly covered his body. When it was over, he speechless as gazes upon the intimidating outfit that his sempai was now wearing.

To suit the occasion of hunting down Stray Devils, Gael adorned his Hunter outfit.

"Ara Ara, you always look dashing wearing that outfit of yours." Akeno commented with light blush on her cheeks.

"Is that really necessary Nii-chan?" Koneko asked since she always viewed the outfit to be both strange and out of place appearance-wise.

"Force of habit Koneko." Gael replied. "Besides, it will keep the blood out of my school uniform."

"Your attire aside Gael, are you able to pinpoint where the Strays are?"

"Just a moment Rias." His eyes begun to glow as he slowly scanned the front of the building.

One of many abilities that come with Paleblood Echoes is that he is able to hone his senses to detect negative emotions within others around him.

However, the emotions are limited only to those related to violence such as anger, hatred and killing intent. Even so, it is easy for him to track Strays regardless how good they hide themselves since they would always have the sensation of bloodlust within them.

Issei didn't know anything about the Sacred Gear however and couldn't help but be curious about it. "Buchou, what is Gael-sempai's Sacred Gear?"

"It is called Paleblood Echoes and is something of a mystery to even us Devils."

"Paleblood Echoes? It's related to blood or something?"

To Issei, it would explain why Gael initial behavior when Koneko commented before about the stench of blood. However, his gut feeling is telling him that it is more dangerous than it sounds.

"That it is." Kiba answered before making a slight frown. "It is a double-edged sword however."

"Huh?"

Issei didn't know what meant and before he could ask, Gael then turned his head and gazed his blood-red eyes at the others as he spoke.

"I've found the Strays. I'll take point."

"Brave as always Gael-kun."

Akeno said as she along with the others then followed him into the abandoned building. There was no need to search the building for Gael already know where the Strays were located.

On the way, Rias begun to explain to Issei about Evil Pieces and its properties. Issei didn't quite understand though since he knows little about chess, which is what the Evil Pieces were based on.

They consist of Pawns, Rooks, Knights, Bishops and a Queen. As the leader of there peerage, it is obvious that Rias would be considered the King.

Just as Issei was about to ask what kind of Piece he was, Gael gestured everyone to stop as they stood before a double door.

"Ready yourselves."

Gael told them before he slowly opened both doors. It was that very moment that everyone could smell the pungent scent of blood that flowed out of the room. Like before, Gael deeply inhaled the stench before exhaling in a relieved manner.

While Issei still found the behavior to be disturbing, the others understand it was his Sacred Gear's doing and while worried, they know in their hearts that he never submit to its curse.

As everyone walked into the room, they felt the presence of two beings approaching them. Despite the darkness in the room, they could feel the killing intent that is being directed at them.

"I smell something disgusting, yet there is there is something delicious as well." A feminine voice is heard from the shadows.

"I do too. It could be sweet or it could be sour? One way to find out." A masculine voice soon followed.

"Stray Devils Viser and Aios! For abandoning your master and rampaging without consequence, we are here to eliminate you two!"

Rias declared out loud to the Strays as she walked in front of her peerage, only to hear the two Stray laughed at her in an abnormal manner.

Soon enough, two figures slowly emerged from the shadows.

Viser appeared to be a beautiful topless woman wielding a pair of lances in her hands. Issei would definitely ogle at such a sight if not the fact that her lower half was both gigantic and monstrous; having four beast-like legs and a snake for a tail.

Aios was only half the height to his companion, but his appearance was akin to a werewolf. Despite that, his posture was just like a normal human and not of wild beast for he stood on his legs while holding a battle axe with its right hand.

"Bold words for a little girl like yourself!" Viser said in a mocking manner.

"Allow me to rip your body and paint this room red like your hair!" Aios wielded his battle axe with both hands before he then charged at Rias.

"Buchou!" Issei cried out, but she wasn't fazed by the Stray's charge and stay where she stood.

"Gael!" Rias confidently called out.

* * *

"Promotion, Knight." Gaek whispered out just before he moved in front of Rias at such a speed that it almost appeared to the naked eye that he teleported.

"How did he do that?" Issei said in awe.

Just as Aios got close enough to deliver an overhead strike, Gael quickly materialized into his right hand a worn-looking large axe with a spiked top; his Hunter Axe.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her..."

"Woah!" Issei looked in awe as he watches Gael swing his axe against the Aio's own and forcibly knocked it out of the latter's hands.

The Stray tried to get some distance between him and his foe by jumping back to Viser, but Gael already anticipated such move and grabbed the handle of his weapon with both hands. Pulling on it from both sides, he activated the handle's telescopic mechanism and expended it until it was twice its original length.

Issei was very surprised to see that Gael has just turned his axe into a poleaxe.

"Don't be surprised." Kiba told him. "It just one of Gael-sempai's Trick Weapons."

"Trick Weapons?"

"Paleblood Echoes allow Gael-sempai bring forth such weapons into his hands. He usually called them Trick Weapons since they always come with a secondary function."

Just as Kiba finished, Gael has already intercepted Aios before he could get back to Viser. Unable to counter in anyway, the Stray found himself taking a powerful thrust to the chest from the poleaxe.

Taking advantage of his momentum, Gael then slammed the Stray straight down into the floorboards while splintering some in the process. However, Aios was tougher than Gael anticipated since the poleaxe failed to go deep enough to inflict a mortal wound.

Determined to finish Aios off before he recovers, Gael pulled his weapon out of the Stray's chest and revert it back to its axe form. Everyone watched as he materialized in his left hand his breech-loading pistol; his Hunter Pistol.

"Wha?! Gael-sempai can bring out firearms as well?!" Issei yelled.

Wasting no time, Gael pushed the barrel into Aios's forehand and pulled the trigger. He was killed instantly as there was a loud bang and the round went straight through his skull and brain.

"Why you!"

Enraged by her companion's death at his hand, Viser prepared to rush at Gael and run her lances through him. He merely rolled out of the way of the lances and as he was preparing to counterattack, Rias then gave the order for her Knight to support him.

"Yuuto!"

Moving with the same speed as Gael before, Yuuto suddenly appeared in front of Viser.

"He disappeared in the way as Gael-sempai!" Issei said as he looked at Kiba at in astonishment.

"No. He just moving so fast that you couldn't see him with your eyes." Rias stated as she begun to lecture him about the traits that each Evil Piece has.

"Yuuto's position is a Knight. His trait is enhanced speed and his greatest weapon are swords."

With that said, Yuuto drew his sword from his scabbard and cleanly severed both of Viser's arms; literally disarming the Stray of her weapons. She screams in both anger and pain as blood seeps out of her wounds.

As both Kiba and Gael return back to the others, Koneko then walked up to the Stray on her own.

"Koneko wait! Its too dangerous!" Issei tried to warn her, but the Viser quickly notice her and tried to stomp on her.

"Die!"

Viser roared as she believed that Koneko would be crushed beneath one of her gigantic legs. What she didn't anticipate that the petit girl was actually strong enough to stop her stomp before it ever hit the ground with just her arms.

"As for Koneko's position, she is a Rook and its quite straightforward." Rias explained Issei, who was awestruck of what he saw. "She has both incredible strength and defense, so she can't be crushed by something as weak as that Stray."

After pushing the leg that tried to stomp her away, Koneko positioned herself underneath Viser and jumped up to punch her.

"Fly away."

The impact from the Rook's punch was indeed powerful for Viser was thrown across the room and straight through a pillar.

As Issei made a mental note not to mess around with Koneko in the future, Rias then gave the word to her Queen that it was her turn.

"Finally, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou." Before she moved towards the downed Stray, she turned her attention to Gael. "Gael-kun, would mind to bring out that cane of yours and join me punish that Stray"

Gael only shook his head and politely rejected Akeno's offer.

"I'm sure you can handle that Stray on your own."

"Awww, that's a shame."

"Gael..." Rias sighed in a reluctant tone, knowing what Akeno wanted. "Give her what she wants..."

"Very well." Gael made a sigh of his own as he then dematerialized his Hunter Axe in his right hand.

Replacing the weapon was a Victorian-style bladed cane made entirely out of metal. However, it doesn't give out the feeling that its an ordinary cane sword and there is more to it than meets the eyes.

This was the Threaded Cane, another of Gael's Trick Weapons.

For Akeno, she was gazes upon it with excitement in her eyes; like a child finding her favourite toy. Her excitement became more apparent she watches Gael activated the weapon's secondary function.

"Ara ara!"

"Eh!?"

Even though Kiba already told him not to be too surprised with Gael's Trick Weapons, Issei couldn't help it. He watched as Gael with the flick of his wrist, transformed his bladed cane into a bladed whip.

The shaft split itself into twenty smaller blades, which was all held together by a rigid-looking metal cord connected through their centers. Reverse gripping his Trick Weapon, Gael did a few warm-up swings and while it does function like a whip, the cord remarkably returns back to its straight form in the end.

"I'm ready now. What about you?" Gael asked Akeno.

"More than ever." She replied with a big smile on her face

Together, two walked towards Viser, who was still reeling from Koneko's punch. She glared at them with hatred in her eyes, only to be blinded when Gael swung his bladed whip across her eyes.

The Stray screams in pain as Gael begun to whip her entire body, inflicting dozens of lacerations in the process. Seeing the blood spill from her wounds gave him a feeling of excitement, but he remans in control as usual.

As he was doing this, Akeno looked on as her cheeks blushed in excitement. Seeing Gael continuously whip the Stray made her heart beat wildly.

"Ara ara, you are so vicious Gael-kun." She said to him before gazing upon the bleeding Stray. "But it seems you have some energy left in you."

As sparks of electricity begun to channel in Akeno's hands, Rias was now close to finishing her lecture to Issei.

"Akeno's position is a Queen and she has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook. Specializing in magical attacks, she is the invincible Vice-president of our club."

With that said, Akeno raised her hands into the air just moments before Gael stopped whipping Viser. Anticipating what was to come, he moved out of the way just a lightning bolt decended from above and struck the Stray, electrifying her.

"Oh, looks like you could still keep going. How about this?" Akeno said in glee as she unleashed another lightning bolt on Viser.

'She is at it again...'

Both Gael and Rias shared the same thought, watching Akeno lick her lips and laugh as she continues to rain lightning bolts upon the Stray.

Issei however was speechless at the behavior that Akeno was showing. If anything, she was enjoying the pain that she was inflicting. Then again, she acted like that when Gael was whipping Viser with his bladed whip.

"If you are wondering, Akeno is the ultimate sadist."

"Waaah, a sadist?!" He cried out at what Rias told him. "Does that mean Gael-sempai is one too?!"

His body shivered as he remembered how Gael whipped the Stray relentlessly just a few moments ago. He doesn't want to be at the end of that bladed whip anytime soon.

"Oh there is no be afraid Issei. Akeno is very kind to her comrades." She assured him. "And no, Gael isn't a sadist. It just that a few of his Trick Weapons appeal to that special side of Akeno."

The Pawn didn't know what to say as he watched Akeno continue to violently electrify the Stray for about a minute.

"That is enough Akeno." Gael said to the Queen, seeing that Viser was barely clinging to life. "Let Rias deliver the finishing blow."

"Oh alright Gael-kun."

Akeno replied in slight disappointment as she ceased her lightning bolts on the Stray. No longer having the strength and will to fight, Viser gave no resistance when Rias approached her.

"Any last words?"

"Kill me..."

"Very well..." Rias then begun to channel an sphere of red and black demonic energy in palm. "Checkmate."

She then unleashed her attack and upon hitting Viser, the sphere grew until it completely engulfed her entire body. In a matter of seconds, the Stray was completely obliterated from existence.

"It's finally over." Rias sighed in relief. "Let's go back home everyone."

As everyone begun to walk out of the room, Issei then asked Rias something that been on his mind since she lectured him about Evil Pieces.

"Buchou, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What is my position as your servant?"

Since Rias didn't say anything regarding Bishop and Pawn, Issei was hoping that he was the former Piece. Sadly, that expectation was shattered when she answered with a smile.

"Your position is... a Pawn."

Issei felt a dark cloud hovering over his head upon hearing the answer. He recalled that Pawns in chess are usually expendable, so he could imagine that would be case in Rias's peerage.

"Come on Issei, there is nothing wrong with being a Pawn."

Turning around, Issei saw that it was Gael, who walked up to him while dematerializing his Threaded Cane and Hunter Pistol in his hands.

"Easy for you to say..." He complained. "After seeing you fight, you must be a Knight."

"That is good guess, but incorrect." Gael shook his head. "I'm like you, a Pawn."

"Eh?"

Dumbfounded, that was all Issei could say for he wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"He's right." Rias stated. "Before you joined my peerage, Gael at the time was my only Pawn."

"Eeehhhhhhh?!"

After that, Issei was relatively quiet for the rest of the night. He had trouble comprehending the fact that Gael was actually a Pawn like him. Despite his sempai's position, it was astonishing to see him single-handedly kill a Stray.

Even though he doesn't know what traits he gained from being a Pawn, it did give Issei some hope. If Gael could be that strong despite being a Pawn, so could he.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Since I'm taking a break from writing Dragonborn to Vanadis, I was looking through my other stories and see which one I try to update instead. When I read through this story again, I not only made a number of tweaks to the first chapter, but also written this one as well. A Hunter's Chronicle is finally no longer a one-shot as of now.**

 **If anyone is wondering why Gael is a Pawn despite his abilities, I intended to leave the other Pieces available when the future members of Rias's peerage make their appearance. Another reason I would like to clarify that Gael was a member of Sirzech's peerage in past before being traded willingly to Rias's peerage. Gael's past will be explained in future chapters, but I will state that when Sirzech found him, he had only a Pawn Piece in reserve; specifically a Mutation Piece as stated in the first chapter.**

 **Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading the newest chapter to A Hunter's Chronicle.**


End file.
